


Rules

by Zenniet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: Perceptor has got a few rules for Brainstorm. Nothing he can't handle, right?





	Rules

'No overloading'. That was one of the rules that Perceptor gave Brainstorm when he agreed to frag him. Now, Brainstorm had never expected Perceptor to be into basic, plain interfacing, heck, the jet wasn't much for that himself, but he was also almost shocked at how little Perceptor would tell him about his interests. All he knew was that his lab partner liked to play the dominant role, and while he imposed some rules, Brainstorm didn't find them all that imposing.

 

No overloading, be polite, call him by 'sir', follow his orders. Easy things to do. Brainstorm did try to keep them in mind when a moment later Perceptor made him kneel at the edge of the berth and keep his servos at his sides while Percy disengaged his paneling and slipped his digits into his own valve.

 

The jet watched with heat in his optics as Perceptor's digits were swallowed up by his own plush valve lips, shiny and wet with lubricant as he panted. Brainstorm's cooling fans were on from the moment Perceptor delivered the first order, but watching him made them kick up to their highest setting, whirring desperately to cool Brainstorm's overheating frame. The fact that he wasn't instructed to open his spike paneling wasn't helping.

 

"Just look at what you do to me, Stormy," Perceptor sighed, letting the heel of his palm grind against his anterior node, "I can tell you like what you see."

 

"Sir!" Brainstorm huffed, hot air barely escaped through the slits I'm his faceplate. "Can I touch you, sir, please?" 

 

"Sorry, darling, I think I just want to watch you, for now."

 

Brainstorm whined in response, but kept himself planted where he was, kneeling in front of Percy. He reached up and removed his faceplate, setting it beside him and waiting to see if Perceptor would react, scold him, punish him, anything just to give him some contact, even if it was a grip around his throat cabling or a slap on his aft, but nothing came. Nothing except a chuckle as Perceptor got a full view of the neediness written on Brainstorm's features.

 

Perceptor pressed the tips of his digits against a particularly sensitive node along his inner walls, his hips jumped off of the berth and he moaned out loud, leaning back onto his elbow as he continued to rub at that node. His charge leapt and bounded, ticking up higher and higher, only for his attention to be snatched by something pressing against his thigh and leg. He leaned forward to be greeted by Brainstorm, who had crawled over and started nuzzling against Perceptor, servo on his spike as his helm draw closer to Perceptor's interface equipment.

 

"Brainstorm," Perceptor said as he sat up, voice suddenly deep and grave and it sent a shiver down Brainstorm's struts.

 

"Come on, Percy, I need you," Brainstorm tugged on his spike as he pressed his heated faceplate to Perceptor's thigh. Perceptor drew his hips back and took his digits out of his valve before using his lubricant coated servo to tilt Brainstorm's helm up from the chin.

 

"I gave you directions, Brainstorm." Just the tone made Brainstorm whimper and drop his servo from his spike back onto the floor. "How many are you breaking? Trying to get an overload? Disobeying my orders?" 

 

"S-sir!" Brainstorm's optics were wide and pleading, he was leaned back just enough for Perceptor to see his bobbing spike, biolights lit up along the side of its ridging. "I'm sorry, I need- I need to touch you, please, sir," 

 

"Stand up for me," Perceptor said, tone still icy. Brainstorm did as he was told, only for Percy to take his servo and move him to the side, then reach up and yank on the rim of his chest plating, tugging him down and throwing him over his lap. Brainstorm didn't have a second to realize what was happening before Perceptor's servo came down hard on his aft. His optics shuttered and he jolted forward at the sharp and sudden sting. 

 

"Sir!" Brainstorm's digits searched to find purchase on Perceptor's thighs before another hit struck his aft. 

 

"Stop being a sparkling, or, if you're so intent on talking, would you like me to make you count them?" 

 

He pressed his other servo onto Brainstorm's back and idly played with the edges of his wings.

 

"No, sir," Brainstorm whimpered. He felt the gentle ghosting of a touch along his valve panel and he couldn't stop his systems from disengaging it, baring his dripping valve for Perceptor. His anterior node pulsed and glowed with the other biolights that accented the soft mesh. He shuddered at the sensation of the cool air and the worry that Perceptor was about to add to his punishment.

 

"You're lucky I was about to ask you to do that." Perceptor ran one of his digits along the valve folds, letting Brainstorm relax into the touch before another stinging strike crossed his aft and he was whining again. Perceptor alternated randomly between smacks and pushing the first two knuckles of a digit into Brainstorm's valve. The jet had become so sensitive that just one well placed slap across his valve had him falling into overload, whimpering and panting in pleasure as his valve squeezed around nothing and lubricant trailed down the inside of his thigh and the front of his pelvic plating. He shivered in the aftermath, body still trembling as he pressed his thighs together and sighed. 

 

"Darling, did you overload?" Perceptor had traded the painful smacks for gentle rubbing across his jet's burning aft. Brainstorm was still coming down from his pleasure high as he tried to press himself closer to Perceptor.

 

"I love you, sir," His voice was breathy and as distant as his processor. His optics were half shuttered, his wings pushed into Perceptor's grasp, and the jet was just too eager to be close to him, Perceptor had a hard time convincing himself to continue instead of forsaking the scene to hold and cuddle his conjunx. 

 

He held Brainstorm and moved onto the berth, letting the jet lay on top of him. By then, with all the motion, Brainstorm had come back down and was back to paying full attention to whatever Perceptor told him. He spread his knees and straddled Percy, optics keen and waiting for an order. 

 

"I want you to ride my spike. No overloading until I say so, this time. Alright?" His servos ran along Brainstorm's waist and stroked his back, the jet still not able to calm his cooling fans and rumbling engines. 

 

"Y-yes, sir!" Brainstorm immediately took the order and pressed his chassis down onto Perceptor's as he reached behind him and found the mech's spike. He gave it a few tugs before lining it up so he could sink down onto it in one go. He gasped as he let himself rest on top of Perceptor, valve fluttering around his spike and legs trying to squeeze together. He whimpered and almost curled in on himself before he remembered to look good for Percy, to try to please his partner. His plating was hot and his EM field prickled, Perceptor could feel it; With how close they were their fields were bound to cross each other. 

 

"You're still too sensitive, darling," Perceptor reached out and ran the back of his digits across Brainstorm's front in a soothing manner, completely juxtaposed to the rough beating he was giving him earlier. "We can wait  a minute, if you need." 

 

"No, it- hah- it actually feels really good," Brainstorm panted as he rolled his hips, Perceptor able to feel the tremble in his motions and the persistent twitching of his insides as he continued to grind on Perceptor's spike. As Brainstorm let Perceptor's spike press against his sensitive nodes with the charge of his last overload still running through his systems, Brainstorm's valve clenched almost constantly, squeezing and milking the spike inside it. Percy let his digits slip into the gaps in Brainstorm's plating and toy with the wires inside, rolling and stroking them until Brainstorm swatted his servo away. 

 

"You're making it really hard to follow your rules, Perce'." Perceptor hooked his digits along the edge of his conjunx's chest plating and yanked him down, pressing their frames together. 

 

"What was that, darling?" Perceptor growled, feeling the rumble of his voice echo in the way Brainstorm shivered on top of him. The jet dropped his helm and pressed it into Perceptor's throat cabling, letting his partner feel just how heated he was. 

Percy pressed his servo against Brainstorm's helm and removed it from where it was nuzzling, the jet looking dejected and disappointed as Perceptor shrugged off his affections.

 

"What did you say, before?" He repeated himself. His partner shook his helm and raised his servos,

 

"Nothing, sir!" He dropped his servos back into Perceptor's chest, the heat radiating from them leaving steamy imprints against the glass. "I'm just- ah- well, I'm sure you can tell,"

 

Brainstorm's valve was tight, constantly pulsing around Perceptor's spike, he did know that his jet was close, but he had given him orders and he didn't plan on forgoing them. Brainstorm was lucky that Perceptor wasn't very far behind him. He let his servos cling into the gaps in the teal plating before him. It hurt to not touch Brainstorm, usually Perceptor would let his servos wander and play with his cabling, his wings, the sensitive receptors underneath the plating, but Perceptor didn't want to make the challenge any harder on his conjunx, he was already easily able to outlast Brainstorm.

 

"Sir, sir can I overload, please?" Brainstorm dropped his hips to meet Perceptor's and rolled them, pushing the spike in as far as he could, feeling the head press against the entrance to his gestation chamber. His digits desperately pushed onto Perceptor's plating and he found himself leaning down again and pressing his face into his partner's neck cabling. Charge fizzled from one frame to the other, ramping up both of their needs for release. Perceptor felt his conjunx's hot, soft lips mouthing at his cabling and reached his servos down to hold onto the jet's waist. Brainstorm jumped at the contact, helm pulling away just enough for Perceptor to catch him in a kiss. Percy used his grip to urge Brainstorm into continuing his gentle bouncing on his lap. Perceptor separated their lips and kissed at his partner's jaw, 

 

"Overload for me,"

 

Brainstorm's back arched, his wings shuddered and he cried out as Perceptor slammed his hips into his and threw him over the edge, arcs of charge visibly crackling up his thighs and waist and through Perceptor's arms as he dragged him along. His valve clenched and squeezed around Perceptor's thick spike, forcing his overload out of him to fill up his valve and overflow onto his plating. Brainstorm's optics burned bright, then darkened as he collapsed against Perceptor's chest, exvents coming out in heavy huffs. When he came down he was greeted by Perceptor lovingly stroking his servo down his back as he eased Brainstorm back into the world. The jet moaned and pulled off of Perceptor's spike, shivering at the sensation of no longer being full.

 

Transfluid had long since made a bright pink mess of both of their thighs, coating them and dripping down onto the berth below. Brainstorm yelped when he was suddenly lifted into the air, clinging tight to Perceptor's frame as the mech wrapped his arms around him and smiled.

 

"You're lucky you're a flight frame, darling." Perceptor started making his way to their washracks, Brainstorm holding onto him with the mind and all the effort of a dazed kitten. "I'd carry you around everywhere if I could. You did splendidly this time, as always. Always know how to make me happy." 

 

With Perceptor murmuring Brainstorm's praises, the two of them took to the washracks to clean up any trace of the night, though, Perceptor knew that Brainstorm might need something more than soap and water to get the dents and paint transfers off of his frame.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone's memo app and I had to use 3 diff files bc it got longer than I expected


End file.
